Beyond the Mountain
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Ever since she was a kit,Brightpaw knew her Clan wasn't the only Clan, but she did not know how to find the others she thought were there. Meanwhile ThunderClan recieves a new prophecy: When Clan fights Clan, only brightness can save them. T for safety
1. Allegiances

**_I do not own my characters, warriors, or basically anything else used in this story. I do not claim ownership of names. Also, ignore the ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan cats for the moment. They are currently irrelevant. Please R&R. Rated T just in case._**

**~MountainClan Allegiances~**

Leader: **RAVENSTAR-**black and white tom

Deputy: **FALLINGSTRIPE- **white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat**: ****SPIRITWING- **calico and white she-cat

Apprentice, **SPOTTEDPAW**

Warriors: **EMBERFOOT- **tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice**, SWIFTPAW**

**LIONFANG- **golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, **SPIDERPAW**

**TWILIGHTPATCH- **white she-cat with dark gray tabby spots

**HIDDENLEAF- **ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentice, **DUSTPAW**

**GRASSFOOT- **white tom

Apprentice,** LARCHPAW**

**JAYFROST- **white she-cat

Apprentice, **BRIGHTPAW**

Apprentices: **SPOTTEDPAW- **calico and white she-cat

**SWIFTPAW- **mostly white black and white she-cat

**BRIGHTPAW- **ginger and white she-cat with ice blue eyes

**DUSTPAW- **pale brown she-cat

**SPIDERPAW- **black she-cat with amber eyes

**LARCHPAW- **long-haired white tom

Queens: **BROKENHEART- **brown she-cat, mother of Quickkit and Morningkit

**STORMFUR- **gray she-cat, mother of Grassfoot's kits Icekit and Darkkit

**SNOWFEATHER- **white she-cat, mother of Ravenstar's kits Blackkit and Whitekit

**SILVERSTRIPE- **pretty silver she-cat

Kits: **QUICKKIT- **brown tom

**MORNINGKIT- **pale brown she-cat with blue eyes

**ICEKIT- **white tom

**DARKKIT- **long-haired dark gray tom

**BLACKKIT- **black tom with a white paw

**WHITEKIT- **black and white tom

Elders: **GINGERPELT- **ginger tom with a missing eye

**NIGHTFOOT- **black and white she-cat

**LOSTSIGHT- **blind ginger tom

**Other Cats**

ThunderClan: **FIREPAW- **ginger and white she-cat

**DUSKPAW- **dark tabby tom with dark blue eyes

WindClan: **RABBITPELT- **pale brown tom with amber eyes

RiverClan: **ELMLEAF- **brown and white she-cat

ShadowClan: **THORNPAW- **calico and white she-cat

**Outside of Clans**

**NIGHT SPIRIT- **black and white tom

**SLIM- **underfed brown loner tom

**MIMIE- **pretty golden tabby she-cat

**JULIET- **young golden tabby she-cat

**RAY-**brown and white kittypet tom


	2. Chapter 1

I stared across the land beyond the mountain, letting the sharp wind ruffle my pelt. It was cold, signaling the coming of Leafbare. The top of the mountain would be first to catch the snowfall. I fluffed up against the cold breeze before jumping skillfully down the high rock fall. I wondered if somewhere, a cat sat, unable to jump the whole rock fall as easily as I did. I had only been an apprentice a few days. It amazed me how naturally everything came; the fighting, jumping and even fishing. I could only wonder if I was the only one in my Clan with such natural abilities.

"Hurry up, Brightpaw. You are moving as slow as a badger. We went out to hunt, not sightsee." My mentor growled from ahead. I nodded and bounded forward to meet her.

"Sorry Jayfrost. I was thinking." I apologized.

"You should be thinking about your training." Jayfrost mewed, a little more calm this time. I hung my head and drooped my tail. How was it that I always got in trouble so easily with my mentor? While my sisters had gotten along so well right away with Hiddenleaf and Spiritwing, Jayfrost and I fought often.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hunting." Jayfrost replied. I held back a growl. What kind of Mousebrain did she think I was? Who wouldn't know they were going hunting? I continued to follow, but avoided saying anything. We were almost at the base of the mountain when I paused to scent the air. I caught the scent what I thought I had scented; a mouse. I dropped into a hunters crouch and slid forward, careful not to let my belly skim the ground too loudly. Finally, I took a leap to try and catch the mouse. I landed on something soft, but to my horror it wasn't prey. I stepped fearfully off the kit with the mouse dangling from his jaws.

"What was that for?" Darkkit growled. Jayfrost's ears perked and she bounded over.

"What are you doing out here?" I growled, prodding the dark gray tom gently.

"Hunting, mousebrain. What does it look like?" He replied bitterly.

"Darkkit, you should know better. You are barely five moons. No kit is allowed outside the camp, especially not alone." Jayfrost scolded.

"I wasn't alone. I left Icekit by the rabbit warrens. He didn't want to help me catch the mouse, so I told him to stay there while I caught it. Then I was attacked!" Darkkit defended.

"Icekit is out here too!" I hissed, more of a yell then a question.

"You still shouldn't have gone out of camp! It is against the Warrior Code." Jayfrost growled.

"So?" Darkkit mewed. I held back a gasp of surprise. I had never heard any Clan cat so openly go against the Code.

"You need to get back to camp. Brightpaw, take Darkkit and find Icekit. Then take them back to camp. I'm going o see about catching a bit more prey and then I will grab everything else we have caught before heading back. You can eat when you return if everyone else is fed." Jayfrost instructed. Before I could protest, Jayfrost disappeared into the bushes. I growled lowly and turned to the kit.

"Your mentor makes me not want to be an apprentice." He pointed out. I growled at him and led the way forward. I scented the air as we walked in search of the white tom.

It wasn't long before we reached the old rabbit warrens.

"I left Icekit here." Darkkit mewed through his mouse. I looked around.

"Well where is he now?" I asked, almost growling.

"I don't know, mousebrain." Darkkit snapped. He was beginning to annoy me. I peered carefully into the old rabbit hole and opened my mouth to see if I could smell Icekit. I caught his scent, but it was faint and covered in fear scent. I slid into the hole, barely fitting, and followed it carefully. I couldn't see anything, but I could just hear a faint mewling.

"Darkkit? Is that you Darkkit?" I recognized the voice of Icekit.

"Darkkit is outside. It is me, Brightpaw." I mewed. I could just see a faint white shape wriggling toward me. For one of the first times I was glad Icekit was pure white.

"Lets get out of here. Darkkit said I would be safe in here, but It is really dark and scary!" He mewed. I could feel him shivering and his fear scent was strong. I backed out with him close to me. It was nice to breath fresh air again.

"Lets get back to camp. You two should never have gone out. Stormfur is probably terrified for you two." I scolded. Icekit nodded but Darkkit rolled his eyes. Anger welled up inside me. I already hated the tom. He wouldn't quiet down, and all the way to camp he was complaining about how he wasn't an apprentice yet.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Bwahaha! New POV! Didn't see that coming now did you0.o First to figure out who it is gets a Brightpaw plushy! Also, figure out what Clan they are in! Should be fairly easy, but it is a good way to get reviews! By the way, I may or may not use this POV again in later chapters, but for a little bit it will be every other chapter. You will see why…**_

_**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've had a lot of work to do around my house because I am the youngest and have somehow become mother, let alone I still have homework. Oh, and our phone was shut off yesterday so I couldn't get on, but we got it fixed now so all is good. My boredom of no interenet gave em plenty of time to write this! Thank you to those who have already reviewed! **_

_**Holly60zz:I didn't realize how bad my names were! I'll have to fix some of those! I didn't even know Emberfoot was used in the books. I was at school when I wrote the allegiances, and just happened to forget my book at home that day. I completely forgot Stormfur…I do have stories behind names that I was most likely going to put in eventually. Maybe in an elders story. Any who, I might as well put them now:**_

_**Spiritwing- I have another story with the same allegiances that I will post soon(Minus the four Clan cats who I have decided should not be in this because it was for my original idea of a trilogy, which was kind of lame) that involves Night Spirit, a ghost cat who has something to say to MountainClan. In the story, Spiritkit was the first and only one to see him before Brightpaw, and so was named for her ability to see him when nobody else could. I figured Spiritview or Spiritsight would be terrible names to give her(worse then Spiritwing).**_

_**Fallingstripe- I didn't mention it in allegiances, but she has a small brown stripe across her forehead that looks like a falling star. So, her mother named her after the stripe, which is the only marking on her. **_

_**Hiddenleaf- another from my soon to be posted story. His mother mated with a rogue, and was a medicine cat. To avoid getting in trouble, she hid her kit. She died and the Clan found her kit when he was 4 moons old. He was named because his mother hid him during his young life and has leaf-green eyes.**_

_**Grassfoot- I don't really know what I was thinking with this one. I'll probably change it eventually…**_

_**Actually, I think I will kill him and Larchpaw. Yeah, there we go, it works with my plot anyway. Haha.**_

_**Jayfrost- I kind of like the name. The cat with this name has frost blue eyes.**_

_**Brokenheart- see Grassfoot**_

_**Quickkit- Again, see Grassfoot…**_

_**Tainted Lullaby: Who said I didn't make an outline? You can't expect the plot to appear all of a sudden. There is a lot to this story and I have been thinking up ideas for months now. **_

_**Demon of the Heart and Mind: Thanks! **_

_**Everyone, I love the reviews and help! Please continue and help me make my story better!**_

I followed the path back to camp behind my mentor. He seemed distracted as he padded on.

"Do you think WindClan is planning something?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence. To my frustration, he just shrugged and said nothing. I continued following him. I was glad when we finally reached the camp. I bounded to meet the other apprentices and watched my mentor disappear into the leader's den.

"What to share? It is way too much for me." My sister mewed. I nodded and finished the mouse off, happy for the fresh-kill. It had been a long day.

"Where is Crowpaw?" I asked, searching for my brother. Leafpaw shrugged.

"I think he had a thorn in his pad. He left to the medicine den, but I am not sure he is still there." She replied. I nodded and padded to the den. I called in a greeting and entered.

"Not another injured cat! It isn't Leafbare yet and we are already getting swamped!" Mallowpaw wailed, lifting a paw in the air and falling onto her back.

"I'm not injured. I just wanted to talk to Crowpaw. If it is a problem, I'll leave." I watched her in amusement. She perked up and looked at me.

"Really? Alright! Crowpaw!" She mewed. My brother limped in. "Honestly, it wasn't that bad! It didn't even bleed!" She rolled her eyes and he growled. I was surprised at her perkiness. Usually, she was as grumpy as her mentor. Crowpaw turned to me as she bounded outside.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you think WindClan is planning something?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Could be, but I can't tell. Anyway, it doesn't matter too much to us. We are just apprentices." He pointed out. I fluffed up my fur.

"Just apprentices? One day, we will be warriors! Besides, we fight battles too! What if every apprentice said the same thing, that we were just apprentices? Nothing would get done! Warriors would be useless because they cared little when they were younger. Elders would be uncared for because apprentices refused to remove their ticks and feed them first. No prey would be caught, we would all die!" I rambled dramatically. I knew what Crowpaw was thinking by his expression; will she just shut up? No! I wouldn't shut up, unless he stated himself wrong. He seemed to notice that.

"Alright, fine you win, but it still doesn't matter if WindClan is planning something. If they are, I'm sure we will be fine. We are strong and ready for battle if needed." Crowpaw sighed. I growled and flicked my tail, leaving the scene with a huff. I padded into the apprentices' den and curled up to sleep.

_**What did you think? I know it was kind of short. This POV will be longer when someone guesses who it is and what Clan they are in.**_

_**Remember: Free Brightpaw plushies to whoever figures it out! **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I'm back! Back to Brightpaw's POV too! By the way holly60zz, I have the part where those badly named cats die at the computer at school(Haha. Go doing nothing in technology applications, which is a required class for freshmen here.) but it won't come in until way later, towards the end/middle(wherever I feel like having that event happen. Haha.)**_

I slipped out of my den, my eyes barely opened. I had hardly slept at all, and, even though it was barely morning, I couldn't sleep any longer. I didn't know why. I caught sight of Icekit, his brother, and their half-asleep mother Stormfur sitting outside the nursery. The two young toms were play fighting. I padded over to the queen.

"Hey Brightpaw." Darkkit mewed, puffing out his chest to make himself look bigger. I nudged his head with my paw. He wasn't very good at flirting, and I didn't like him much anyway.

"Hi, Darkkit. Hi, Icekit." I knew greeting his brother as well would annoy him, so I did it on purpose. His eyes narrowed and his chest dropped. He let out a growl and pounced on Icekit. I watched the two toms play fight for just a little bit before padding up to my mentor, who had appeared at the entrance to the warriors' den.

"How about some battle training with Dustpaw?" She asked me as I approached.

"Sure." I mewed, realizing for the first time the familiar ginger tom.

"Can you tell Dustpaw for me? I saw her near the apprentices' den while you were talking to Stormfur." He mewed. I nodded and bounded to meet my sister. Sure enough, she was finishing a small fish in the shade of the den with her best friend, Larchpaw, by her side.

"Battle training." I mewed. Dustpaw nodded and pushed the rest of the fish toward the tom, who finished it quickly. Hiddenleaf and Jayfrost had left the warriors' den and were waiting near the camp entrance. Jayfrost flicked her tail and slipped out as we reached them. We all followed her out and to the training hollow, which wasn't very far from the camp.

"Do you remember that unbalancing trick I showed you last time?" She asked. I nodded, remembering the steps of the move. I also remembered how much practice I still needed on it.

"Good. How about we have Dustpaw try to pin you down. Use that trick to pin her down." Hiddenleaf meowed. We nodded and crouched down, ready to battle. Dustpaw bounded forward, her tail streaming behind her. Just before she reached me, she leaped. I slid underneath her and lifted my nose so it touched her hind leg. She lost her balance and fell awkwardly.

"Now, pin her down!" Jayfrost meowed. I turned, but not quick enough. Dustpaw regained her balance and pinned me on my back. I let out a small hiss of annoyance at my mistake. Dustpaw shot me an apologetic glance as she released me. I shook the dust off my pelt and looked at my mentor for any sign of me doing well, but her gaze remained stern and annoyed. I sighed and drooped my tail. "I think we should leave now." Jayfrost mewed.

"But we just got here." Hiddenleaf pointed out. Jayfrost didn't listen and just slipped into the bushes we had arrived in. Dustpaw's expression was full of sympathy. I ignored it and followed my mentor. My tail dragged in the dirt and my head hung low. How could she act like I wasn't trying? Maybe I wasn't the best fighter in MountainClan. Maybe I wasn't the most focused apprentice. But I worked hard. I worked as hard as I could, and tried my best. Not all apprentices could say that. Some had natural talent, talent I just didn't have. But they didn't care. Thy just did enough to get appreciated; to win. I wanted to do more, and I knew I would if I could. That was why I tried. I wanted to be the best of the best. I couldn't do that if I was ignorant. I never completely understood why Jayfrost didn't see that.

Spottedpaw's POV:

I perked my ears as if listening, but I continued to sort the herbs, which were all over the den from earlier. Darkkit had chased Icekit in earlier, and they had made a mess of our stock.

"I don't think I can help you with this one, Brightpaw. I'm a medicine apprentice. I don't know what it is like to have to learn to fight." I pointed out with a sigh, taking a break from my busy sorting and sitting down. _You have to learn to fight, Brightpaw! I can't tell you why, but you have to! _I was tempted to mew. Since I was a young kit, I had been haunted by dreams of my sister and two sets of strange scented cats, all fighting. In some, she was unable to fight well, and died. In others, she would fight well, and the set of cats she was fighting for would win the battle. I never knew what it meant, but it was one reason I became a medicine cat. I wanted to have more dreams like them, to get different ones. Instead, I just got the same thing, just recently it had extended. Now, they started with an unfamiliar ginger and white she-cay soming from far away lands, taking her away. Then, it would flash to the battle scene. When they won, Brightpaw would be lying, half dead in a moss nest with her leg hanging limply to her side and one eye scratched badly. Occasionally, she would be in better shape, one eye open and one closed, but her leg still hanging limply. The dream where she lost would start the same way, but many cats would die during the battle, including Brightpaw. I would see the cats running, running to the mountain. It would end in another battle, this time with my own Clan. The cats who had survived the first battle would die.

"Thanks for the help." Brightpaw mewed sarcastically, stalking out of the medicine den. I recognized the soft calico and white pelt of my mentor, Spiritwing.

"That prophecy bothering you again?" She asked, setting down her mouthful of marigold into the correct pile. I nodded.

"_Five Clans will meet, three will clash. One will live or die, according to the skill of the brightest fire._" I mewed half to myself, staring in the direction my sister had gone. _Could the brightest fire be her?_

_**Yay cliffy(a bit)! Hope you liked the chapter(Even though it was a bit short)! Oh yeah, and there are still Brightpaw plushies for whoever guesses who the chapter 2 POV is! I want to do something with her for the plot next chapter, but I want someone to figure it out first!**_


End file.
